LULUR I'm in Love!
by NatureMature
Summary: Koju/Masa. Drama humor tentang seks, lulur, dan tebaran "chikubi".


Sengoku BASARA Ⓒ CAPCOM

AU|OOC|yaoi|typo|dst.

.

* * *

**一**

* * *

**.**

"WHAT'S HAPPEN TO MY ROOM WHICH _WAS_ **S**UCI, **E**KSOTIS, **K**ERAMAT, AND **S**UPERCOOL, HA?!" pekik Masamune syok. Susah payah ia menahan bodi LMen-nya agar tidak jatuh pingsan. Kamarnya... kamarnya yang s.e.k.s. itu telah disulap Kojuuro dalam semalam.

Menjadi...

_Simsalabim!_

...apa itu, ya? Masamune kesulitan menemukan gambaran yang tepat.

Habisnya... Habisnya... Kamarnya sekarang beruap, lilin aromaterapi bertaburan, dan ada gumpalan asap tebal yang melayang-layang, berbau menyengat seperti kuburan. **Kalau ada yang kentut atau buang air besar dengan bunyi _plup plup_ di sana, pasti baunya tidak akan kecium. Yang ada malah wangi alpukat atau daun bawang.**

"Oh, saya cuma menghiasnya agar cocok untuk tempat Tuan luluran," jawab Kojuuro kalem sambil membetulkan posisi sebuah lilin agar lebih "cute" dipandang.

"Lulur?" Masamune mengernyit.

"Kemarilah. Nanti saya jelaskan."

.

* * *

**二**

* * *

.

Masamune tergeletak tak berdaya di atas sebuah kasur tipis. Badannya terasa amat lelach. Basah.

Mirip Nutrijell si agar _fuwa-fuwa_.

Bergerak rasanya amaaat sulit.

Ia hanya bisa melotot, menyumpah, dan memuncratkan ludah pada Kojuuro ketika si sekretaris pribadi melepas _eyepatch_ miliknya dan melilitkannya dengan amat terampil, cantik, dan ketat, di penisnya yang entah sejak kapan _waking-up_.

**Seandainya di BASARA Gakuen ada soal menghitung "berapa kubikkah volume thitid Date Masamune saat sedang 3M (Mengeras, Memanjang, Membesar)?"—Katakura Kojuuro pasti bisa menjawabnya dengan benar dan mendapat nilai 100.**

Tak hanya itu, di anus Masamune tertohok sebatang kayu mirip ulekan yang (kata Kojuuro) berfungsi sebagai alat pijat modern. Fungsinya sebagai obat _anti-ambeien_ dan _anti-aging_. Batang itu melakukan goyangan abstrak dalam pantat Masamune. Entah goyang patah-patah, ngebor, ngecor, poco-poco, oplosan, dombret, Tuan Date tidak tahu lagi.

Masamune mengerang. _Moe_ tapi sangar. Macho tapi _wants more_.

Kojuuro yang melihatnya saja sampai "_kyuuun~_" ke langit penuh bintang.

Masamune ngilu luar biasa. Pantatnya lecet. Lebih mirip sembelit daripada dilulur. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga tidak harus dibawa ke Puskesmas terdekat akibat "kesusuban".

Tapi... seperti plot _gay-romance_ kebanyakan di mana si uke sok-sok _denial_ di awal...

setelah agak lamaan,

Masamune merasa ada sensasi unik, menggelitik tulang, darah, dan otaknya.

Dia jadi...

_ber _

_gay_

_i _

_rah_.

.

* * *

**三**

* * *

.

"Sampai pengobatan selesai, Tuan dilarang ejakulasi. Nanti lulurnya jadi tidak ampuh dan harus diulang dari awal lagi," pesan Kojuuro serius. Lagaknya seperti ibu yang menasihati anak lelakinya agar tidak meniduri pacar sebelum menikah (_Nak, ingat-ingat pesan Mamah, ya!_).

Bukannya berkata "Oke Mah", Masamune malah bersikap sewot. "HAH? Lulur apaan, tuh? Peraturan aneh. _Jibang!_ Aku tidak percaya! Pasti ini akal-akalanmu saja, kan?"

"Kalau tidak kuat, Anda boleh bilang pada saya," sahut Kojuuro sambil memijit jempol kaki tuannya. "Tapi... Mas Yukimura bahkan..."

"Kenapa dia?" Masamune tidak suka ketika Kojuuro menyebut nama presdir boneka dari Shingen Company itu. Sanada Yukimura, rival abadinya.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa."

"Katakan!"

"Tapi Tuan.. Lebih baik tidak usah. Tadi saya hanya—"

"Ini perintah, Kojuuro. SAY IT! FAST!"

Kojuuro mendesah. "Mas Yukimura bahkan pernah melakukan pengobatan yang sama oleh Sasuke dan dia _bertahan_. Tidak merengek seperti Tuan..."

"Aku. TIDAK. _Merengek_!" Masamune melotot.

"Bagus kalau begitu," kata Kojuuro puas sambil menampar paha Masamune yang membal. "Saya permisi sebentar, boleh?"

"Hah?" Masamune menaikkan sebelah alis. "Mau ke mana kamu?"

"Lilin aromaterapinya hampir habis... Saya harus mengambil yang baru."

"Bicara apa, sih? Masih ada tiga lagi yang nyala, kan?" Masamune mendelik ke tiga buah lilin di seberangnya.

"Benar juga." Kojuuro berjalan ke arah tiga lilin yang berdempetan itu dan meniup salah satunya. "Sekarang tinggal dua, deh. Ehehe."

"Ehehe Gundulmu—_aaah!_ _Wait! SO HOT!_" Masamune menggeleng-geleng ngeri melihat esens kedua lilin yang tersisa tadi diteteskan Kojuuro ke putingnya, dan dengan santai menempelkan pelita itu di sana, seolah-olah dada bidang (mungkin D-cup _for men-sized?_) Masamune adalah keik ulang tahun.

"NGAPAIN KAU KO—"

Tapi Kojuuro yang entah cuek bebek atau budeg atau memang lagi pengen jail atau pada dasarnya dia S-_type_ sudah menutup pintu dan menghilang di baliknya.

Masamune merinding disko. Kojuuro akan kembali, kan?

Ia menelan ludah. Ya. Kojuuro adalah orang yang loyal pada keluarga Date selama bertahun-tahun. Dia pasti akan menepati janjinya.

Tapi... kalau Kojuuro tidak datang tepat waktu bagaimana? Lidah api itu bisa-bisa membakar habis putingnya, kan? Pasti rasanya mendidih dan sakid sekali, kan? Kan? Kan?

_KAAAANNN?_

.

* * *

**四**

* * *

.

Apa kata dunia kalau pemilik Date Group yang terkenal itu tidak punya pentil? Pasti dia akan ditertawai habis-habisan. Media akan meliputnya besar-besaran.

Dan _Dango-maniac_ itu pasti bakal mencemoohnya:

_Wah, wah. Oyakata-sama! Lihat, deh. Bukankah ini Pak Masamune?  
Ke mana tuh Pak, pentil Anda?  
Oh, saya tahu! Pasti habis dicerabut polisi, ya?  
Aduh, lagian sih, siapa suruh parkir sembarangan... (if u know what i mean)  
__HAKHAKHAKHAK...  
Sekarang Shingen Co. akan jadi perusahaan cangcut ichiban sejagad raya!__  
__Cacian deh kamyu...  
__DATE. Singkatan dari "tidak punya tetek".  
____BUAHAHAHA!____  
__Sudah ah, jangan ajak aku berantem lagi.  
__Hubungan rival-rivalan kita end sampai sini.  
__Kamu  
__sudah  
__nggak  
__level!_

**_... Ty—_**

**_Tydaaaaaaaaaccckk ! ! !_**

Pa-pasti ia akan ditolak masuk klub-klub malam. Tak akan ada LC semok yang mau menemaninya karaoke. Tak ada _geisha_ yang mau memainkannya samisen dan menuangkan minum. Tak ada biro iklan yang mau mempekerjakannya lagi sebagai model cangcut.

Selamanya ia akan dikenal sebagai pengusaha yang separuh buta sekaligus tak punya payudara.

_Tuna-netra_ bin _tuna-payudara_ bin _tuna-mayonase__? ? ? __(_oke yang terakhir nggak masuk hitungan_)_

NGGAK BANGET!

Jangan-jangan... dia nanti di-kick dari perusahaan, lantas banting stir jadi gigolo di _red dictrict_ Kabukicho?

Tapi kalau tuna-payudara, emang bakal ada yang "pesan" dia?

**_... Ty—_**

**_Tydaaaaaaaackk ! ! !_**

Masamune seolah tenggelam dalam kegelapan tak berdasar. Setetes air mata putus asa mengucur.

Sial.

Sial.

SIYAL.

Kojuuro sialan. Awas dia nanti.

_Ugh!_ Masamune mengaduh. Ia masih belum bebas bergerak. Bau aneh dari lilin itu benar-benar sulit ditaklukkan.

_Dari mana sih, Kojuuro dapat beginian? Tokobagus? Elevenia?_ _Klinikboyke?_ umpat Masamune (penasaran nih, yee~).

.

* * *

**五**

* * *

.

Akhirnya Kojuuro kembali. Seluruh tubuh Masamune sudah memerah seperti sosis rebus. Kebelet ejakulasi (tapi dilarang) dan puting yang hampir gosong adalah dua hal yang tidak akan pernah ia rikues pada kerang ajaib.

Kojuuro memang meniup kedua lilin laknat itu tepat waktu, tapi ia masih belum melepaskan simpul pramuka di penis Masamune.

"Tuan," katanya sambil membuat gerakan berputar mengelilingi puting Masamune dengan minyak mencurigakan, "ini pijatan yang katanya bisa membesarkan payudara wanita, loh."

"Tapi aku BUKAN wanita!" Masamune berteriak geram. Dadanya masih sensitif oleh ulah si lilin kemfret.

"Tenanglah. Apa Tuan tidak ingin menjadi seperti Pak Chosokabe? Dia bisa membuat kedua susunya menari samba hanya dengan getaran syaraf, lho. _Boing-boing_... Gitu. Lucu, deh. Kemarin ada di _infotainment_."

"Tidak butuh! Itu menjijikan!" Masamune mendelik tidak suka. Tapi postur Motochika yang joget dada sudah terbayang di benaknya. Rasanya ia mau muntah (tapi entah kenapa pengen juga coba suatu saat nanti).

"Ahhh, begitu? Tapi sepertinya putingmu bersenang-senang..."

Masamune mengikuti arah padangan Kojuuro. Ada dua benjolan merah muda yang sedang ia mainkan di sana.

"A—apa yang kaulakukan?!"

_"**Pijit... pijit..** Aku memijit puting Tuanku yang ranum..  
__Sekarang memang masih kuncup.. Tapi sebentar lagi akan mekar...  
__Beliau rajin minum vitamin dan fitnes, jadi dadanya montok...  
__Dubidambidu~ Ah, ini baru namanya hanami!  
__HANAMI! Dudulala~" _ Kojuuro bersenandung.

Masamune mengernyit jijik. "Suaramu jelek."

"Lagu itu yang penting syair-nya, Tuan...," Kojuuro melanjutkan dengan khidmat.

"_**Cubit... cubit..** Aku mencubit puting Tuanku yang nakal..  
Karena memukul pantat sudah _mainstream_.. dan Tuanku tidak suka dipukul pantatnya...  
Monyet pantatnya merah... tapi tuanku seekor naga. Naga yang gagah berani...  
Dan naga tidak mau disamakan dengan monyet gunung...  
Nonono.. nowei...wei.."_

"Kau sebut itu lirik yang bagus?"

_"**Pelintir... pelintir..**  
seperti tanaman rambat yang memelintir ranting...," _ Kojuuro larut dalam bilik karaokenya sendiri.  
"_Seperti dedaunan pohon terong.. Atau stroberi.. Atau daun bawang..  
Ahh, DAISUKI DA YO, Leek-chan!"_

"STOP! Nyanyianmu membuatku gila. _Ah_! Apa yang—"

_"**Gigit... gigit..**  
Kalau tidak bobok, nanti digigit PapaJuurooo_~"

**Kojuuro, jika berniat menjadi Utattemita di niconicodouga, pasti tidak akan laku.**

"'PAPA' katamu'? _Umph.. haaa_.. henti—"

"Tapi kayaknya Tuan senang..."

"Dari mana kamu belajar trik menggoda seperti itu?! Ke mana sifat _gentleman_-mu? Kamu BUKAN Kojuuro yang kukenal. KAMU. SEPERTI. OOM-OOOOOM!" jerit Masamune frustrasi.

"Lha, saya _memang_ oom-oom," jawab Kojuuro polos.

"_Angh_! Kukumu runcing. Potong sana!"

"Maunya dipotongin...," Kojuuro merajuk.

"HAH?" Masamune mengangkat alis tanda jijik.

.

.. ..

... ... ...

Keduanya terdiam sesaat sebelum Masamune menelan ludah dan berpaling dengan pipi merah jambu, "O...

.

.

.

..._oke."_

Kojuuro terpana. Dia memasang tampang "_ap—apa kata kk barusan?_"

"Taruh jarimu di mulutku," perintah Masamune tidak jelas.

"_HAH_?"

"'_Hah-hoh-hah-hoh'_! CEPAT. Kau tahu 'kan, aku tak bisa... berge.. _Ugh!_ Bergerakk..k..."

Kojuuro menurut. Masamune mengigiti kuku Kojuuro satu demi satu. Isap-isap nista dan berlinangan air ludah.

"Tapi waktu SMA dulu, Uesugi-sensei bilang gigit kuku itu nggak baik. Nggak indah," kata Kojuuro sok polos (padahal sebenarnya sedang ereksi).

"Tidak kalau kukunya yang gigit orang lain. Lagian kukumu kan tidak kutelan.. Santai..."

Kojuuro terkesima. Ia masukkan jarinya lebih dalam ke mulut Masamune. "Terserah apa kata Anda, Masamune-sama."

.

(**IKLAN**: Yang namanya gigit kuku itu NGGAK BAIK. Mau digigitin kek, gigit sendiri kek. Jadi... _please_, jangan anggap serius _fanfic_ kacangan ini.)

.

* * *

**六**

* * *

.

"Tempo hari, Pak Hideyoshi menerima kunjungan dari perusahaan mitranya di Tiongkok," katanya sambil memainkan "bakso kembar" Masamune di bawah, lalu kembali ke "cilok kembar" di atas. "Mereka membawa kue yang lezat. Merah dan lengket. Persis seperti susu Tuan saat ini."

"_Excuse me?_ Kapan sih, kau dan gombalanmu yang payah akan menyerah?"

"Gombalan payah ini terbukti banyak membuat wanita klepek-klepek, loh, Tuan."

"Bohong. Dasar hom.. _Ahn_~!"

"Sakit?"

"Geli pun tidak. _Ah, Kojuu_—"

Kojuuro terkikik geli. "Tuan ternyata pemalu. Sana, bergabunglah dengan klub _tsundere_ milik Mas Yukimura. Mereka sepertinya lagi OPREC."

"Alah, Yukimura lagi, Yukimura lagi!" Masamune memberengut. "Kamu ngefans ya, sama dia?"

"Cemburu?" Kojuuro setengah mati menyembunyikan tawanya.

"Gundulmu!"

"...Bukankah kelamin Tuan yang gundul?"

"Siapa yang apa?" Masamune mendelik jutek.

"Ah, tapi karena Tuan bukan daun bawang, tentu saja saya lebih suka yang gundul daripada yang rimbun..."

Masamune memandang dinding di sampingnya dan berbisik. "Yang memaksa aku mencukurnya kan _kamu_..."

"Betul," Kojuuro mengiyakan dengan mantap. "Dan _saya_ pulalah yang mencukurnya. Harusnya saya diberi bonus gaji untuk itu."

"Dasar budak tidak sopan. Harusnya kamu bersyukur itu kepala masih nempel sama leher."

Kojuuro tidak menghiraukan ancaman bosnya. "Saya pengasuh, sekretaris, supir pribadi, koki, tukang kebun, dan tangan kanan yang setia. Saya bukan budak."

"Bu.. budak _cinta_... kali?" Masamune berdesis dengan mulut manyun. Sebal karena dari sekian banyak peran, _boyfriend-role_ tidak disebut.

"Maaf?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Anda _kawaii_, loh. Sungguh. Tinggal kasih wig dan rok kotak-kotak, mungkin Anda akan diterima jadi BSR48."

"Najis."

"Kebetulan saya jadi salah satu jurinya."

"**Mati** saja kamu!" (Baca: _Oh, kalau nggak sibuk, nanti aku daftar_)

"Baik," Kojuuro mengangguk puas. "Akan saya tunggu."

"SIAPA YANG BILANG BAKALAN DAFTAAAARR?"

.

* * *

**七**

* * *

.

"_Ah... ah..._ Janga— _Aangh.. Oh, mmmhh.. hnggghhh..!"_

Kojuuro tersenyum keibuan...

_salah_, maksudnya ke-bapak-an.

_Salah_ lagi. Maksudnya ke-oom-oom-an.

"Putingmu seperti kuncup kue mochi," katanya.

"_Damn shit_. Lagi-lagi kau dan analogimu yang tidak _matching_."

"Kalau begitu.. Bagaimana jika seperti gunung Fuji? Lihat, puncakmu dan puncaknya sama-sama putih sekarang."

"_Ahh_... Tung— KAU GILA?! Dada lelaki tidak mengeluarkan sus— _Hngggh_, tidak.. _Ah_! Kojuu—!" Masamune tidak sadar suaranya meninggi. Ia terlihat super saiyan... salah, maksudnya.. syuuupeeer...

moweh di mata Katakura-_ojisan _yang langsung _moebetes_.

.

* * *

**八**

* * *

.

Kojuuro tidak bisa menahan napsunya lagi. Ia terjang tuannya seperti macan belum makan satu abad (bukannya harusnya udah mati? Oke lupakan. Author lelah). Dilepaskannya batang kayu itu, melemparkannya ke sudut ruangan sampai berkelotak. Anus Masamune yang berjengit tidak sempat beristirahat. Kojuuro sudah menyelusupkan kelaminnya yang mahabesar ke sana. Slup... Slup.. Slup... Masuk pelan-pelan... Keluar perlahan... Masuk lagi lebih cepat... Keluar lebih cepat lagi... Semakin kencang... Semakin nikmat... Amboi!

Masamune sepertinya merasa gurih-gurih nyoi, tapi tidak diungkapkan karena gengsi. Soalnya, baik tekstur, warna, maupun ukuran _Katakura's Thing_ berbeda jauh dengan si kayu tadi. Jelas saja, Kojuuro memang selalu bangga dengan penisnya. Jagoannya. Harta terbaik yang dia bawa sejak lahir sampai mati kelak (amin).

Masamune menjerit liar.

KENAPA punya Kojuuro bisa lebih liat, lebih kekar, dan lebih membara?

Seperti hidup.

Seperti tiang listrik yang mengalirkan panas dan menjentik-jentik.

Seperti...

_seperti tubuh Kojuuro itu sendiri_.

Ia takut. Cemas. Tapi entah kenapa sangat...

_an_

_tus_

_si_

_yas_.

Pandangan Masamune mulai kabur. Kojuuro seolah _henshin_ jadi setan gunting. Pria dengan tawa ha-ha-ha yang mengenakan kostum gunting, mata berkilau, jubah berkibar, dan menakuti orang-orang di kota. Penjahat kelas monster Power Ranger yang siap merobek pantat dan perutnya dengan bunyi crik-crik-crik.

_... C—rash**!**_

"Hyaaahh!"

_... Cr—ash**!**_

"Ahnggg!"

_... Cra—sh**!**_

"Oh, tidak! Berhen—"

_... Cras—h**!**_

"Jang—hnn... Kojuu..."

_... Crash—**!** Crash**!**_ _Crash-crish-crush-cresh-crossshh-NYOZ**!**_

"Sak...sakittt! Oiii.. _be calm, old man_! Kau kira aku kertas origami?"

"Hah? Onani?"

"_Paper craft, Ossan!_"

"Masa', sih?" Kojuuro tampak bingung. "Segini harusnya sudah lembut buat ukuran remaja menjelang oom-oom kayak Tuan..."

"Bu.. buka...n... _Anghhh_! Kasurnya," Masamune beralasan. "Kasur ini terlalu..._oh_! Kubilang pelan-pelan, _god dammit_! Kasurnya terlalu keras, dasar geblek! Kau yakin sudah menyuruh orang untuk menjemur dan menambah kapuknya? _Hyahhh_.. _it, it hu..rr..t..ss_...!" Masamune mengibaskan wajah. Merasa ada air mata menetes dan harus menghilangkannya sebelum dilihat Kojuuro.

Kojuuro terkikik geli. Ia jilat aliran air di pipi masternya. "Di saat seperti ini masih memikirkan tugas rumah tangga, ya? Saya jadi bertanya-tanya apa mungkin Anda bisa menjadi _waifu_ yang baik kelak..."

.

* * *

**九**

* * *

.

Menit-menit berlalu. Peluh Kojuuro mengucur deras. Napasnya seperti geraman. Padahal ia tidak sedang rapat, latihan pedang, menanam sayuran, atau bertapa di bawah air terjun.

_Hosh.. hosh... hosh.._

Menggauli Masamune seperti menjinakkan seekor kuda liar.

_Hosh... hosh... hosh.._

_Bukan_, Kojuuro mengoreksi dirinya sendiri. _Bukan kuda tapi NAGA LIAR._

_Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.._

"_Ah.. ah.. uoh_.. Tung—! Kojuuro.. terlalu cepa...tt! Aku..."

"Jadi kalau lambat Tuan mau?"

"Ti.. bukan begi... _hnnn_... tu..."

"Tuan ini gimana, sih? Yang jelas, dong," goda Kojuuro sambil menjilat bola mata Masamune yang buta total. Ia gerayangi retina yang sudah rusak itu dengan lembut. Seolah-olah lidahnya kain pel dan bola buta itu ubin keramik yang harus digosok bersih.

"Cih. Nggak bakal kerasa, Bodoh. Saraf di sana sudah modar semua."

"Ya, Tuan. Saya tahu." Kojuuro tampak sedih. "Karena saya yang menikamnya dengan bilah beracun."

"Koju..." Masamune merasa bersalah. Dengan susah payah ia miringkan mulutnya dan mengecup bibir Kojuuro. Untung kepala Kojuuro cukup dekat.

Sayang,  
yang kena cuma dagu.

Kojuuro tersentak lantas tersenyum lebut. Ia kabulkan keinginan Masamune dan men-cup-cup-nya tepat di bibir. Mereka berciuman hot-hot-pop beberapa saat. Gerakan Kojuuro di bawah sana melambat. Masamune tidak peduli. Ia merasa sangat nyaman. Seperti berada dalam pelukan ibu.

Dipikir-pikir, ibunya dulu tidak pernah memeluknya. Wanita itu terlalu terobsesi dengan adik lelakinya. **Sebab itu hal-hal normal** seperti ngelonin tidur, membacakan buku, melihat kembang api, menyuapi bubur saat sakit, berlatih pedang, merawat luka, mengambilkan layangan yang tersangkut **sampai hal-hal** **nyentrik** seperti mencukur bulu ketek dan mencuci fundoshinya sampai bersih—**semuanya dilakukan oleh Kojuuro.**

_Jika aku boleh memilih, aku ingin Kojuuro menjadi ibuku, _batin Masamune.

.

* * *

**十**

* * *

.

"Maaf, Tuan. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi."

"Kenapa, Kojuuro? Kamu mau melahirkan?" ejek Masamune.

Kojuuro menjilat bibir. "Jangan menggodaku gitu ah, Tuan.. _Hnghhh_.. Ah, ampuni hambamu yang lancang ini!"

Dengan gegabah, Kojuuro melepaskan _eyepatch_ Masamune yang sudah bermandikan _pre-cum_. Bosnya yang kaget langsung mencapai klimaks dengan segera. Rasanya seperti terbebas dari kutukan. Seperti lahir kembali.

_Nikmaaat_... sekali.

Masamune menjerit indah dengan mulut belepotan ludah dan mata yang basah.

Tapi baru sebentar sensasi itu datang, banjir sperma menyemprot dahsyat dari anu-anuan Kojuuro dan memenuhi lubang anus Masamune.

Perutnya bergemuruh. Ia berjengit.

"_Uaghhh_...! BANGSAD! Ja.. jangan di dalem dong, dasar abdi nggak tahu diri!"

"Tuan lebay, ah. Nggak bakal hamil juga," Kojuuro terbahak-bahak sambil menampar gumpalan pantat Masamune yang _boing_.

Masamune terengah-engah. Ia hapus liur yang menetes di bibir dengan punggung tangan.

"Kojuuro," katanya.

"Hm?"

"Besok kosong?"

Kojuuro mengangguk. "Kenapa? Mau nge-_date_? Tapi kudanya belum saya isiin bensin."

Masamune mengatakan sesuatu dengan seringai yang tak bisa ditebak.

Kojuuro terkesiap.

Malam ini, sepertinya ia tidak akan tidur sama sekali.

.

* * *

**[TAMAT]**

* * *

.

**A/N:**

_Saya sungguh manusia tercelaaaa~_  
_Udah lama nggak nulis yang moho-moho._  
_Udah lama juga nggak maenan Senbasa._  
_Tapi karena bentar lagi Season 3-nya tayang..._  
_KYAAAHHH, MAMAHMUNE COMES BACK! XD /jogetdada_  
_Ini pasti rejeki dari Dewa Homo Priapus-sama!_  
_Btw, bara Priapus-nya Mentaiko-sensei bagoes, loh. __Berseri, lagi! /gananya_  
_Oia, penpik ini buat AFP, GKY, dan NA._  
_Miss you :')  
__Juga mai nendo Papajuuro yang palanya udah buntung. Hiks!_  
_Thanks to you too, Reader(s)! :*  
_

.

* * *

**十一**

* * *

**.**

"Kojuuro."

"Hm?"

"_Let's get serious here_."

Kojuuro mengangguk. "Ya, Tuan. Ada apa?"

"_Not to worry_. Mau **sembelih** kepala kamu aja."

"O... oh.. begitu," Kojuuro tersenyum tidak nyaman. Masamune tiba-tiba masuk Slaughter Mode dan itu sangat berbahaya.

"_You see?_"

Kojuuro yang tak ingin jadi abdi durhaka mencoba mengeluarkan belalai _titan-sized-_nya pelan-pelan TAPI...

Oh, tidak! Kuku naga Masamune keburu mencengkeramnya dengan buas. Kojuuro mengerang kesakitan. Baru ia sadari bahwa aromaterapi di sekeliling mereka sudah mulai pudar dan itu berarti...

Masamune kembali bisa bergerak (apa? _move on?_) dan Kojuuro...

kembali tunduk terhadap Pak Bos.

Mode oom-oom mesum:

...TURNED OFF.

"Ko...juuu...rooo... _my devoted retainer,_" panggil Masamune kalem.

"A-ada apa, Tuan?"

"Udahan mainnya? UDAH? _Damn shit. I'm mad._"

"Beribu ampun Tuan," Kojuuro setengah mati menahan sakit di 71717-nya. "Izinkan saya _seppuku_ sekarang juga!"

"_Blast off!_ Kamu kira ini bisa selesai dengan kamu mampus, HAH?"

"Saya tidak bermaksud—"

"Boleh _gantian_, kan, ya? Ya?"

"Bo.. boleh.." Kojuuro bersiap-siap kabur tapi takut selang kebanggaannya buntung, jadi, ia mencoba teknik diplomasi. "Tapi... tapi kapan-kapan saja ya, Tuan? Saya belum menyiapkan bahan presentasi—"

"ARE YOU READY?!"ancam Masamune, mengabaikan penolakan Kojuuro. "PUT THE GUNSSSS—"

"**_U..."_**

"— — —ON!"

**_"UGYAAAAAAAAA_**

**_AAAA_**

_**AAAaaa**_

_**aa**aa_

_aaaaa_

_aa_

_a...!_"

Dan raungan itu melemah seiring berjalannya waktu. Berganti dengan あああああん~ sensual Kojuuro di malam kudus (kudus _for _Masamune_ only, of course_). Para pelayan yang lewat hanya bisa mendesah, tersenyum maklum, lantas kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing.

**Ya, semoga keduanya berbahagia.**

**Dalam susah dan senang.**

**Sampai maut memisahkan.**

**Dengan atau tanpa lilin aromaterapi.**

**.**

* * *

[**TAMAT** setamat-tamatnya]


End file.
